Promised Lies, Impatient Urges and Drug Ignorance
by therichnobody
Summary: Xemnas keeps breaking his word to Saix, and Saix won't stand for it. Xemnas wants to please him, but in doing so he is hurting himself. Someone doesn't watch commercials... [XemnaSaix] Second part, third contains AkuRoku believe it or not. Read to find wh
1. Part 1 Idiotic Overdose

Another XemnaSaix coming at you. Why? 'Cause I thought of something stupid that happened to me recently and the joke that my friend told me and combine those two and my thinking of the perverted nobodies and this was spawned.

As all, I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the phrase from one of the Legend of Zelda games (the Phillips edition), just what my mind thinks of.  
And also, recognition to xJaccehx, 'cause I was telling her about it and she wanted me to finish it. (trinity!)

-----X-------X-----

Saix let out a sigh. "Xemnas, when was the last time we actually done anything together?"

The silver-haired counterpart didn't look up from the stack of papers he was checking and filling out. "Since when did you call me by my name unless you were agitated with me? What did I do wrong?" he asked, taking another pen from the inside drawer of his desk. (the other ran out of ink)

Saix walked into his Superior's office, a look of boredom on his face. "Excuse my conduct, _MY _Superior, but what I meant to say was, you're _BORING _me."

"Hmph, excuse me _Princess _if I bore you, it's not my fault if _someone _actually tries to get some work done." Xemnas replied, getting a little aggravated himself. He didn't even say anything when he noticed Saix standing behind him, holding one of the important documents that he needed. "Oh, and could you be a dear and hand me that release form? I'd hate to take it from you by force."

"I'd love to see you try."

Xemnas finally looked up from the forms, glaring at Saix. "I bet you would. I don't know what is giving you this inhuman sex drive, but I really can't satisfy you. As you can see, I have too much to do." He turned back around and continued, "Maybe if you leave me to work in peace and stop unnhhh…_massaging _me there…(Saix was bent over him, kissing his neck and working his thumbs in circular motions on Xemnas' inner things-the form lay forgotten) I can finish and play with you…Saix!"

"Fine." The blue haired male stood up and walked over to the door. But before he left, he looked back, with an almost child-like look on his face, "Tomorrow?"

"… … …Tomorrow. I promise."

-----X-------X-----

(a week later…)

-----X-------X-----

Saix was pissed. Every day for the last week he was denied his so-called, _promise_. Xemnas had pushed back each day with the same phrase each time, only furiating him to the point of heightened impatience. He wouldn't take his lies anymore; he was going to have his promised interaction, even if his Superior wasn't finished. Of course he knew how important the work Xemnas was doing but right now every nerve in his body screamed hot, sweaty, painfully bliss intercourse, in other words, **SEX**. He walked down the halls in a hurried pace, eager to arrive in Xemnas' office. Actually recalling images in his mind on just what he'd feel (or try to-nobodies, remember?) this time, thinking, _Finally…_ as he reached for the door handle and opened it only to find Xemnas asleep on top of the eons and eons (what?) of forms. His faux eagerness was quickly replaced with disappointment as he walked over to him and made sure he wasn't faking, lifting up his eyelids and things like that. He sighed, figuring that he really was asleep and probably needed it, seeing that he was fatigued all week. _I…guess he does deserve this, besides…my needs aren't really important right now, especially if his body isn't willing………_He picked up a random report and flipped through it rather bored. _Whatever these forms are about, it's taken a toll on Xemnas…I noticed his eyes looked sunken in and he hasn't really been energetic lately, not even bothering to give the Idiot Trio a suitable punishment for their………Paper recycling project…I do hope Luxord can retrieve all of his cards…_As Saix mused on in his mind, he searched around the room for a blanket to lay on Xemnas until he heard him stir.

"Saix…you still up?" he mumbled sleepily.

_The fuck do you think?! You PROMISED me that we'd have hardcore SEX!_

"Yes, just checking in on you, My Superior." He replied, choosing to say what was in his mind unless needed. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'll leave you to rest"-

Xemnas sat up, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. "No, I'm fine. I know I shouldn't have neglected you like that, and I apologize for my mistake." He stood up and embraced the Luna Diviner with a quick kiss be fore heading to his private bathroom. "Give me five minutes, and I'll show you a true apology."

… … …

Saix was speechless. He tried to mouth a few words, something like, 'How dare you kiss me and not put your tongue into it, teasing me like that!' or 'Why do you have to go in the bathroom to get ready?! Don't tell me you're finally starting to act like the woman of this relationship?!' but…no. "Alright, I'll wait," was all he said.

Five minutes past, then ten, and then fifteen. He drummed his claws impatiently on the armrest. _Five minutes my ass, _he thought, not taking it any longer. He stood up and just as he was about to open the door, Xemnas burst out of it and tackled the blue haired one to the floor. "Dah! Xemnas what"- but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence on account of seeing Xemnas grinning. In case you don't know, Xemnas doesn't grin.

The dark circles under his eyes were gone, and so was his fatigued nature. A miracle drug? It had to be something that made him just instantly horny, because since he was tackled, Saix was fighting Xemnas' tongue in a fierce kiss. "What did you do?" he managed to choke out after a brief break in their kiss.

"Heh, it's a little secret," he chuckled, trying desperately to get back in his lover's mouth. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes…o-of course…but-ummmmh…" Saix was interrupted again by his mouth being filled with that pink appendage yet again. Then he felt the waist of his pants slowly being lowered. (Xemnas already took his off) "No wait Xemnas! Tell me what you did first…Wha-what did you _do_?!" he said, trying not to groan from Xemnas' constant grinding on his pelvis. But he noticed something different. Something _bigger_. "Sit up," he asked, but when Xemnas did, he was again taken back and speechless. Apparently his Superior had some kind of work done, because now his manhood was fully erect in all its glory and about double its original length and thickness. The silver haired one grinned even more, leaning again on Saix to continue his earlier movements.

"Can't think of anything to say?"

There were a couple of things floating around in Saix's head to describe what he thought about the 'new' Xemnas. Something like, 'As much as I love it, how in the hell do you expect _that _to fit anywhere in me?! You honestly want me to choke and die today, don't you?' or 'What I think? I think that this monstrous blood-engorged trunk of flesh is one of the craziest things to get an operation on, but you said what the hell?' On the other hand, Saix replied, "Oh my..."

"I can tell what you're thinking Saix, and we will just have to force it in, don't we?" Xemnas said with a sly grin on his face, already snaking his hands around Saix's waist. "Heh, don't you want to find out? I was sure you couldn't wait for this..."

"Of course, My Superior" the blue haired one managed to say, giving up and letting his lover take his pants off. "... ... ...But you didn't have to get an extension..."

"I didn't."

And again Saix was cut off, not even getting a syllable out this time. He wasn't going to let control his mouth this time, placing his arms around Xemnas' neck and grabbing at the silver hair. The two moaned into the embrace, not wanting it to end even though they both needed air. Then without notice, Xemnas grabbed the other's hand and placed it directly on his length, smiling more into the kiss. Saix felt the hot appendage, throbbing and almost pulsating, as if it was full to bursting. He could barely fit his hand around it, in fact he couldn't, trying his best to firmly grasp and slowly stroke it, pleasing his Superior already. Feeling his own erection coming, he grasped it harder, moaning louder as Xemnas let out of the kiss and started to grope the Diviner's chest with his tongue, stopping only to suck on his stiffened nipple. _And he called me sex-driven..._Saix thought, loving every bit of Xemnas' roaming and grinding, only a hint of worry came across him as he felt the thick length leave his hands. _Oh god, I'm not ready...I can't let his shove that in my ass at this size, I'll be constipated for weeks... ... ... _he thought, quickly sitting up and placing his head between Xemnas' legs, stopping his previous actions. "Please, allow me, My Superior..." he said, looking as devious as he could. Xemnas only laughed as he opened his legs wider to allow Saix more room, letting his massive stick point directly at Saix.

Saix smiled weakly before placing his mouth on the tip and sucking gently, teasing him by licking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Already having his mouth almost fully opened, he gagged a little when he heard Xemnas ask was he going to just play with his senses or what he going to go for it? This time, he slowly slid his Superior's manhood down as far into his throat as his gag reflex would let him. He stopped sucking as hard, trying not to vomit, but the constant back and forth undulating of the muscles in Saix's throat cause Xemnas to lean back and let loose his enjoyment 'reaction'. There was a sudden lurch and all at the same time, Saix felt the warm, gooey testosterone fluid gush into his mouth and fill his belly. Swallowing all that he could, he let the inflated length fall out of his cum-riddled mouth, choosing to ignore Xemnas' laughter. The Diviner really didn't count on _that _much to come flowing out all at once, and he really didn't expect Xemnas to go behind him that quickly. He tried to tell him to stop, but all that was uttered from his mouth was a few white bubbled that popped on his lips. His body shivered when he felt hands grip his hips, and he couldn't help but yell out in pain as his slot was filled with overgrown shaft. The pain was immense, much like the length that was causing it. Saix nearly passed out after his Superior shoved it in as far as he could and began to thrust, starting out at as hastened pace. To Saix, it seemed with each pelvic thrust Xemnas' manhood grew, pulsating and heating his hole. Screams of pain could be heard throughout the top floor, and the echoes became louder when the screamer felt gentle fingers caress his nipples. Adding that those same fingers encircled those peaks in time with their motions and lips sucking on the back of his neck and that was it. The Diviner released his white impurity, moaning long and low, voice raspy with weariness. Even after the floor was laden with his genes, Xemnas continued, turned on even more now that has happened.

_Please...stop..._ he thought, desperately wanting to rest and just have his lover to hold him. But Xemnas continued, still increasing in speed. "Xemn-aaaahhhh...please..." he managed to say, suddenly feeling a warm and wet liquid pour down between his legs. _D-don't tell...me...he's released again?! _Apparently Xemnas knew something was wrong as he stopped and laid Saix on his tanned chest, letting him relax. Saix looked down at his legs wearily and saw that his inner thighs were red with blood. He let out a soft groan, glancing up at Xemnas. "What...the hell...did you do?"

Xemnas laughed, "It seems that you couldn't take it all in, don't worry, I'm sure the bleeding will stop and if it doesn't I'll gladly lick it clean until it heals. And seeing that you've experienced it I suppose I can tell you now," he said, letting his hands roam Saix's exhausted lower body. "A little drug I took, no operation."

"A drug?! Xemnas, you do recall the last time you experienced drugs, don't you?" Saix replied, sighing and fully recalling the many times he gotten drunk or the very embarrassing time when someone slipped him a 'happy pill'. So many innocent heartless, nobodies and people died that night...

The Superior pulled Saix's head closer to him and snuggled to him. "But...I used this one correctly! It's this male-enhancement pill, Viagra or something like that"-

"Viagra...Xemnas,"-

"You said my name again"-

"Because I'm hoping you didn't overdose it and take more than the specified amount. _Please_ tell me you read the wording in bold red letters, _Do not take more than 4-8 pills each 4 hour period._" There was a silent pause. "Xemnas..."

"I thought it said, 'don't take more than _48_ pills…'

"Xemnas…Please"-

"I'm not an imbecile Saix, I didn't take 48 pills. That's insanely too much. I only took 40."

And another silent pause followed that. The two both looked down at the fully bloated length, dark purple veins popping in and out, pulsating within the thinly stretched skin. Xemnas groaned, looking up. "The pain should have stopped, so why is it still _hurting_?"

"We need to get this checked out."

-----X-------X-----

Hope you like my perverted mind. (it took me forever to type the suck scene-I felt so ashamed…) Well, don't worry kiddies; you all will know what happens to Xemnas (and if he's gonna die or not-Viagra overdose, I hope you heard the saying, 'If it lasts for more than 4 hours, call a doctor)-

AFTER Summer Vacation. Sorry, but part two is after my return from dreaded Summer Vacation. (Have no net remember?) Review please!


	2. Part 2 Overdosing Idiots

Part two! OMG I apoligize for you all that read the last chapter and was probably scarred for life for my overly descriptive mind. But for those of you who liked my perverted mind and had to wait this long for me to continue it. Well enough of my musings, on with the fic!

-----X-------X-----

It was near morning, a couple of hours since the little 'nightly' fiasco with Xemnas and Saix. The two nobodies were in Twilight Town, outside the door to the local hospital. Saix wanted to go earlier, more like right after their session, but noooooo...as always, Xemnas wanted to be as stubborn as possible when it comes to his well being.

"I am not going." Xemnas said, crossing his arms and turning around to face a stern looking Saix. "I don't need to see a doctor so there's no need for me to be here so let's go." he summoned a portal but wasn't able to walk in it on account of Saix grabbing the back of his hood and pulling him back.

"Oh, so you don't need to see a doctor? And I suppose having a limbo stick in your pants is normal?" Saix said, glaring at Xemnas. The two glared at each other for a while until Xemnas groaned and clutched his 'area'. "Hmph, I thought you said the pain went away."

The silver haired one winced as he looked back up to his lover. "It did stop, just minor pains I can deal with. I don't need a doctor." he groaned, summoning another portal and going through. Saix growled, following his Superior.

-----X-------X-----

"Sshhhh...there's no telling if they're still here or not," a certain red headed member whispered to a blonde as they both steathily entered a dark room.

"Yeah, well...we're not even supposed to be sneaking in here! You didn't even tell me _why_ we are here"-

"SSHHH!! As a matter of fact, I did tell you. And just so you can commit it to memory"-

"Don't start with me"-

"Look, we are in the Superior's room to find how in the world those two are capable of lasting hours in ther intercourses, got it memorized?"

"... ... ..."

"Don't give me that look! You said that you wanted something to excite you more anyway, might I remind you, _you're_ the one who said I couldn't last longer than your grandmother"-

"It's the truth!"

"Hey! Meh, just be quiet and help me look around." the redhead said, finally turning around and searching the room.

The blonde scoffed. "Don't know how I'm supposed to help when I don't even know what I'm looking for." he turned and headed for the bedroom's private bathroom. Searching behind shelves, mumbling on how he could have been doing better things than this, he came across a small silver key. "Hmm...wonder what this goes to...Hey"-

"Ssshhh! Anyone could be watching us! What is that anyway?"

"I was going to tell you before you told me to shut up. I think it goes to the medicine cabinent, when I tried to open it, it was locked."

"Perfect! There's no telling what's in there if Xemnuts has to keep it locked! Let's open it!"

"Alright alright, I'm opening it, impatient bastard." the blonde said as he unlocked the white cabient. Most of the items could be deemed normal: razors, asprin, band-aids, cough medicine, various other bottles of pills; the usual sort. But one of the larger bottles caught the blonde's eye. "Hey what's this?"

The redhead looked at the bottle quizically. "Hmm...what is this? Oh! It's those Viagra pills I saw on an infomercial once! That punk..." He shook the bottle. "And it sounds like he's had it for a while. The bottle's half empty!"

"Huh, so that's how they do it...come on, it's about 40 pills left"-

"So let's each take 20 and make this worth memorizing!" the redhead grabbed the blonde's arm and sped out of the room.

-----X-------X-----

Both Xemnas and Saix exited the portal and re-entered The Superior's room. Apparently the 'minor pains' Xemnas described didn't cease. Saix of course, was trying to persuade him to go back but he didn't, even when a sudden surge of pain caused him to fall to his knees.

"Superior sir, please. Don't you think we need to see if this won't cause any other harm to you?" the blue harired asked, kneeling down to help support him.

"I'm...fine. Trust me." Xemnas gasped after the pain subsided. He tried to stand back up but couldn't make it, so he fell back and stretched out on the floor, trying to ignore Saix's glare.

"And why aren't you standing up?"

"I wanted to lay down. Is that a crime?"

"We are going back sir, no matter what." Saix replied, straightening up. But looking around, he finally noticed that the room was ransacked. He growled and immeadiately began to smell the room, trying to catch the scent of the raider. Xemnas didn't even watch; his eyes were closed tightly as he focused on other things besides the pain in his lower body. "Unnhh... ... ...Dammit..." the silver haired muttered under his breath, resisting the urge to massage his still aroused manhood.

Saix's ears perked up, honing in on his Superior's voice. "What's wrong Superior? I'm sure it can't be that bad if you don't see me complaining about my newly opened ass." he replied bitterly, claws starting to elongate as his rage forced out his berserker status due to not recognizing the scent. "Who in the hell did this?!" he yelled, his hair spiking up and eyes turned a violent orange as he looked around the room again, not noticing Xemnas on the floor in the fetal position clutching himself.

-----X-------X-----

"Alright Axel, I took the 20 pills, finally. Now what?" the blonde asked, taking off his cloak and shirt.

"Don't know..."Axel replied, looking over when he heard the voice speak up. The two nobodies were in VIII's room, preparing themselves for a night of 'bonding'. And adding to the fact that the two each took 20 pills of Xemnas' little 'enhancer', things were expected to be the best. "Hmm...you checked the bottle for how long until we felt the stuff working?"

"Oh no, let me look." the blonde walked over to the counter where the empty botle lay and as he picked it up, his pants felt tighter. "Whoa..." Roxas looked down to see a prominent buldge in his pants and it was only growing larger, straining to be freed from the blonde's trousers. "H-hey Axel! Take your pants off, it's"--

"Way ahead of you, Rox." the red head interrupted, tackling the keybearer to the ground and smirking. "See, told you this would be fun..."

-----X-------X-----

Zexion glared at Saix as he was pushed into the Superior's room. "You're aleady near being berserk, why can't you figure out the scent"--

"Because dammit I want YOU to do it!" Saix snarled, giving the Cloaked Schemer a good shove. "Someone or something has raided the Superior's room, and there is no telling what was stolen or shambled. So I want YOU to find out who or what did it so I can KILL them!" he added, still oblivious that the silver haired was in pain. And it seems that the younger nobody didn't notice as well when he started to smell the room.

After a few moments, Zexion finally recognized something. "It's faint, but I can clearly smell Axel's scent. It was masked by this nauseating cheap colonge someone was wearing..." he said slowly, opening his eyes to see Saix in full berserker status. "So...I'm just going to leave now..." and with that he quickly conjured a portal and made his exit, leaving behind a rabid Diviner and a whimpering Superior.

_Axel..._

-----X-------X-----

Yeah I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but since I think I finally have something going, I went ahead and extended it another chapter. So I apoligize for the content of this chapter, as I know it isn't what you all were epecting, nor the fact that I will actually write, for the first time, AkuRoku (gasps) But yes, no worries, it will still have the XemnaSaix you all know and love (if Xemnas can survive that is...Poor idiot ) So yes, enjoy this and reviews are welcome!


End file.
